


Happiness from Ridiculousness

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fake Dating, Happy Ending, They're Bad with Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: “We kissed! You kissed me!” Morisuke said, burying his face in his hands. Saying it out loud made it all the more real, and it made him start to panic. Tetsurou was never supposed to find out about his feelings for him. Was never supposed to know anything. And yet one drunken kiss was all it took to confess. “What do we do now?” he whispered, heart racing a mile a minute.“I don’t know,” Tetsurou said, his voice almost too low to hear.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Happiness from Ridiculousness

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven of KuroYaku Week! Today's prompt was Fake Dating!  
> If I'm being honest, I didn't really like any of today's prompts. But I went with Fake Dating because it was the easier of the three to figure out something to write.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

The only reason -- the  _ only _ reason -- Morisuke had even agreed to going to this party was because Tetsurou had asked him. Granted, Koutarou had also been there, giving him the most pathetic look, but still. He’d already decided when he Tetsurou had asked.

So there he was, light headed and far too warm, sitting in a fairly dim room next to Tetsurou to one side and Keiji and Koutarou on the other. He took a drink of whatever Tetsurou had given him (he really didn’t remember what it was), and sighed at the slight burn as it traveled down his throat.

His thoughts were a little muddled, and he definitely wasn’t thinking too rationally. Tetsurou laughed, probably at something Koutarou had said, and to Morisuke, it sounded like birdsong (even if he knew that a more accurate description of it was similar to a hyena). He sighed into his cup, looking at him. At the bright smile he had and the way his eyes shone despite the lack of light.

Tetsurou turned to look at him, those bright eyes shining down on him, and Morisuke’s heart felt like it was beating a million miles a minute. “Do you want another?” he asked, gesturing to the nearly empty cup in his hand. His voice was low, as though he only wanted Morisuke to hear it, and he nodded despite knowing he didn’t need the drink.

He watched Tetsurou walk out of the room, his heart fluttering. He was only gone for a minute, but even that felt too long. And maybe that was the alcohol making time slow down. Or maybe it was the fact that Morisuke was helplessly, hopelessly in love with his roommate. But it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was him coming back, Tetsurou’s warmth seeping into his side where he sat, far too close given the space on the couch.

Morisuke took the cup, nodding in thanks and melting a little under the smile that was turned towards him. Koutarou grabbed Tetsurou’s attention again, and Morisuke sat there, watching him. He took a drink, this one burning a little more than the previous one, but it made the warmth flowing through his veins feel like fire.

It was probably why he wasn’t thinking when he moved, almost too distracted by the fire coursing through him. Or too distracted by the way the shadows played over his features. Or even just by the way his voice washed over him, even though it wasn’t directed towards him.

He set his cup down, precariously sitting on the edge of the table in front of him, and he leaned over. The movement caught Tetsurou’s attention, and he turned, smiling down at him. “What’s up, Mori?”

The nickname sent his heart fluttering again, and his thoughts completely blanked. He didn’t think, instead surging forward and kissing him. He was vaguely aware of Koutarou and Keiji gasping and cheering, but he didn’t care. All he could focus on was the way Tetsurou’s lips felt against his, just how soft and warm they felt. He could taste the alcohol on them, and he wondered what they tasted like under different circumstances.

When he pulled away, all Morisuke could do was smile. Tetsurou blinked down at him, and he looked up at him. He was very aware of the fact that Keiji and Koutarou were staring at him, but his attention was stuck on Tetsurou. All he did was blink at him, and Morisuke laughed a little.

He went to grab his cup, and it was then Tetsurou finally moved. One of Tetsurou’s hands cupped his cheek, making him jump, and his cup dropped to the floor as Tetsurou kissed him. His eyes widened, but only for a second before he kissed him back, melting into his hold.

It felt like a dream come true, and he didn’t want to wake up from the moment.

-.-.-

He woke up with a groan, his head pounding and the sunlight coming from his window feeling like needles in his eyes. Morisuke rolled over, hiding his head under the pillow, and was almost back asleep when he heard his phone pinging over and over. He groaned again and sat up, regretting it almost immediately when his head pounded painfully.

Morisuke cracked an eye open, looking down to see several texts from Koutarou and Keiji, all saying something along the lines of “Congrats on getting together!” He looked at them in confusion, wondering both what they meant and what had happened the night before. His answer came with the pounding on his door and a panicked Tetsurou standing in the doorway.

“Did you get their texts?” Tetsurou asked, pointing at his phone.

“Yeah, why?”

“Did you even  _ read _ them?” Tetsurou was panicking, and it was making Morisuke start to feel nervous.

“I did, but I don’t know what they’re talking about.”

Tetsurou took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “They think we’re dating.”

Morisuke blinked. “What?”

“Whatever happened last night, it ended with them thinking we’re dating.”

Morisuke dropped his phone to the bed, eyes wide. He started playing through the events of the previous night. He and Tetsurou had gotten to the party. They’d met up with Keiji and Koutarou. They’d started drinking and talking. They were a few drinks in when…

“Oh, shit,” he whispered, eyes widening as he looked at Tetsurou.

“What? What happened?” Tetsurou asked, sounding nervous.

“We… kissed.”

“We what?!”

“We kissed! You kissed me!” Morisuke said, burying his face in his hands. Saying it out loud made it all the more real, and it made him start to panic. Tetsurou was never supposed to find out about his feelings for him. Was never supposed to know anything. And yet one drunken kiss was all it took to confess. “What do we do now?” he whispered, heart racing a mile a minute.

“I don’t know,” Tetsurou said, his voice almost too low to hear.

“We have to tell them. We can’t--”

“No!” Tetsurou said. It made Morisuke jump and look up at him. There was a look in his eyes that he couldn’t place. “No, we can’t tell them. Koutarou was so excited in his texts. We can’t… tell them…”

“So we lie? That’s what we do?”

“It’s not lying so much as acting. Just until we can figure out a better solution.” Morisuke watched him, saw how serious he looked, and he sighed.

“Okay.”

“Really?” Tetsurou said, perking up a little.

“Yes really.”

Tetsurou sighed and smiled. “Okay. I’m going to go make breakfast. Do you want any?”

Morisuke shook his head. “Not right now, no. Thank you, though.” Tetsurou nodded and left the room, leaving Morisuke to sit there and ruminate on things.

This was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. But he knew that he couldn’t say no. Not to Tetsurou.

-.-.-

It’d been a few weeks, and in that time, they hadn’t been able to come up with a solution. They actually talked much about it, and had avoided going out with Koutarou and Keiji as much as possible. Not because they didn’t want to see their friends, but because they didn’t know how to act. How to speak.

It was also during this time that Tetsurou had started dating Kenma. And while that wasn’t really a surprise to Morisuke, since they’d been friends for years and were almost inseparable, it still hurt to know, if only because he wished he were Kenma.

“Hey, Mori, Keiji is inviting us for lunch and says that if we don’t go, he’ll send Koutarou here to drag us out,” Tetsurou said, not taking his eyes off his phone.

“Don’t you have a date with Kenma today?” Morisuke added, scribbling something down in his notebook.

“Yeah, but, it’s not until later.”

“Are we really going?”

“We don’t have a choice.”

Morisuke sighed, looking over at Tetsurou. He still wasn’t looking at him, and that made him a little nervous. “You do realize this means we have to act like a couple, right?”

Tetsurou nodded. “I know.”

“And Kenma is okay with this?”

“He doesn’t care, actually. I already asked him about it and he said he was fine with it.”

That didn’t sit well with him, but Morisuke nodded. “If he’s okay with it.” His voice a little tight, and he coughed, looking back down at his notebook. “Did he say where we were meeting them?”

“The student union in an hour.”

“Sounds good.”

And with that, their conversation ended, leaving them in silence for that hour. Morisuke was stuck in his thoughts on the way there, but Tetsurou wasn’t making any effort to have a conversation. He jumped a little when he felt Tetsurou grab his hand, but he let him, knowing it was all for the act for their friends.

That was fairly obvious by the way Koutarou lit up when he saw them. In the way he almost jumped out of his seat to meet them, only staying where he was by Keiji holding his arm. “Tetsu! Mori! It’s been so long!” Koutarou called.

Tetsurou chuckled, pulling Morisuke with him to where they sat. Morisuke waved at them, detangling his hand from Tetsurou’s as they sat down. He’d be lying if he didn’t say he missed the warmth, but it was only an act. That warmth wasn’t meant for him, and that thought pained him to think about.

“I’m glad you two could join us,” Keiji mused, looking between them.

“Tetsu said that you’d send Kou if we didn’t,” Morisuke said, knowing his smile a little tight. Keiji’s narrowed eyes a little, but didn’t say anything.

“Well, I would’ve. You two seem to have been avoiding us these past couple of weeks,” Keiji said.

“Yeah, what’s with that?” Koutarou chimed in.

Morisuke glanced up at Tetsurou, silently asking what they should say. “It’s not that we were avoiding you. We just got busy with classwork is all,” Tetsurou explained, laughing a little.

“Are you sure it’s not because you two were making out?” Koutarou teased, waggling his eyebrows. Tetsurou laughed, swatting at him, and Morisuke smiled weakly. The comment hurt his heart, and he hated that it did.

“Kou, don’t say that,” Keiji said, nudging him a little. “We’re in public.”

“No, it’s fine,” Morisuke said. “Really.” Keiji eyed him but nodded, dropping it.

Koutarou and Tetsurou had started up a conversation about something, but Morisuke wasn’t really focused on what was being said. He poked at his lunch, not really eating it. He felt a little sick, being there and having to lie about them dating. It really didn’t sit well with him, especially with Tetsurou dating Kenma.

As if on cue, Tetsurou’s phone went off. He pulled it out, smiling apologetically at them after reading the text. “Sorry guys, but I gotta go. I’m supposed to be meeting up with Kenma to study. I’ll text you later?”

Koutarou and Keiji nodded, and Tetsurou stood, hesitating for half a second before leaning down and kissing the top of Morisuke head. It made his face burn, and Koutarou smiled widely at them. Keiji, though, had furrowed his brows a bit, looking between them. Tetsurou jogged off, leaving them in what felt like an almost too awkward silence.

“So, how are things between you and Tetsu?” Koutarou asked, breaking the silence.

“Ah, um, things are good,” Morisuke answered, very aware of how awkward he sounded.

“Good, good. He seems happy being with you,” Keiji said, eyeing him a little. Morisuke smiled tightly, his heart clenching at the comment.

“Yeah! He talks about you a lot more often now. It’s actually a relief to see him this happy,” Koutarou said with a wide smile.

Morisuke furrowed his brow, looking over at him. “What do you mean, Kou?”

“Hey, Kou, Tooru wants to know if you’re free for spiking practice,” Keiji cut in, changing the conversation.

Koutarou perked up, looking over at him. “Are you sure it’s okay if I go?”

Keiji nodded, already typing on his phone. “It’s not everyday Tooru asks. Go have fun.” Koutarou smiled brightly, giving Keiji a quick kiss before all but racing off. It left them alone, the awkward silence hanging between them again.

“Morisuke, are you and Tetsurou really dating?” Keiji asked, completely throwing him.

“I-- yeah, of course we are!” Morisuke said, laughing nervously.

“Morisuke,” Keiji said, quirking an eyebrow.

He sighed, deflating a little. Morisuke folded his arms, putting them on the table and resting his head on top of them. “No, we’re not. He’s actually dating Kenma. It’s why he had to leave earlier.” His tone had turned a little bitter, and he shook his head. “I shouldn’t have kissed him that night. Shouldn’t have let him tell you guys we were dating.” Tears had started to form in his eyes, and he sighed. “None of this should’ve happened.”

“Mori,” Keiji said, voice soft. Between the nickname and the hand that rested on his arm, it shocked enough to get him out of his head. “You don’t need to be sorry. We’re the ones who misunderstood and jumped to conclusions.” Morisuke nodded, not trusting his voice. “How long have Tetsurou and Kenma been dating?”

“What?” Morisuke said, sitting up a little.

“How long have they been dating?”

“I don’t know, a couple weeks? They started dating shortly after the party,” Morisuke said bitterly.

Keiji hummed. “And he’s okay with this?”

Morisuke shrugged. “Tetsurou said he was when I asked him, so I guess so.” A bitter laugh escaped him. “It’s not like it matters. We’re not actually dating.”

“Are you sure he and Kenma are?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ask Tetsurou about Kenma and Shouyou, and then actually sit down and talk about things,” Keiji said, standing. “I have some things to attend to, but let me know how things go between you two, okay?”

Morisuke nodded, watching Keiji leave. His head was reeling from everything that had been said, and he was trying to figure out what Keiji had meant by telling him to ask about Kenma and Shouyou. He sat there for a few more minutes before heading back to his apartment.

As much as he didn’t want to, he knew he had to talk to Tetsurou about it.

-.-.-

Tetsurou came home pretty late that night, and Morisuke was curled up on the couch reading a book he really didn’t have any interest in when he got home. Tetsurou all but collapsed onto the couch in the empty space next to him, and Morisuke glanced over at him.

“So, how was your date?” he asked, looking back down at the book but not really reading it.

“It was fine,” Tetsurou said, waving his hand a little. “Would’ve much rather have spent the day with you though.” Morisuke abruptly looked at him, and Tetsurou’s face went bright red. “I mean, you guys! I would’ve much rather spent the afternoon with you guys!”

He laughed nervously, and Morisuke closed the book, setting it on the coffee table. “Tetsu, what’s the relationship between Kenma and Shouyou?” he asked, getting straight to the point.

“Huh?” Tetsurou said, eyes wide.

“What’s the relationship between Kenma and Shouyou?”

Tetsurou was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “How do you know about them?”

“Please.” That was all he said, but it was all he needed to say.

Tetsurou sank into the couch and sighed. “They’ve been dating for a few months now.”

“So you aren’t dating him?”

“No, I’m not. That date today was me helping him figure out his six month anniversary dinner for tonight,” Testurou said, voice quiet. “But how did you know about them?”

“Keiji told me. He told me to ask you about them.” He paused for a moment. “And then he told me to ask you about your feelings for me.” Tetsurou stayed quiet, not looking at him, and Morisuke sighed. “Tetsu, please say something.”

“I don’t know. Or I ask, I didn’t know I was allowed to  _ feel _ anything. You kissed me at the party, and I thought it was only because you were drunk. I didn’t know if I was allowed to hope. Hope that you felt the same. Hope that I wasn’t imagining anything. I didn’t know if you liked me, too.”

Morisuke scoffed and kicked him. Not hard enough for it to hurt, but enough to shock him out of his thoughts. “What the hell, why did you kick me?” Tetsurou asked, rubbing at his thigh. Morisuke kicked him again. “Ow, hey!”

“You idiot.”

“Excuse you?” He laughed, which only made Tetsurou frown more. “What the hell?”

“Oh, shut up,” Morisuke said, surging forward. Tetsurou looked at him with wide eyes, and Morisuke laughed again. He closed the space between them and kissed him. Tetsurou froze, and he pulled away. “You’re so oblivious, you know that.”

“How am I the ridiculous one?”

“How did you  _ not _ think I liked you? I kissed you, for god’s sake!”

Tetsurou sputtered, his face going red. “You’re the ridiculous one! You agreed to fake date me!”

“You’re the one who brought it up!”

They stared at each other before devolving into laughter. After they calmed down, Tetsurou settled on a soft smile. “Well, how about we fix things and actually date?”

Morisuke’s eyes widened and he smiled wide. “It’s about time you asked me.”

Tetsurou laughed, kissing him again. He felt relieved that everything worked out, and he made a mental note to text Keiji later about it. But for now, he was content to stay where he was, kissing his roommate. No, his boyfriend. And that made him all the happier.


End file.
